Perfect
by enRei
Summary: Everybody told him he was perfect; his wealth, looks and intelligence have convinced them so. Then why did he feel so insignificant next to the perfect blonde he couldn't help but love? When compared to his beauty, kindness and self sacrifice- Sasuke felt small. Beware of AU, OOC and BL.


**Disclaimer: God, NO!**

**Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru**

**Alert! Mentions of: AU, OOC, NaruIno, MinaKushi, KakaIru, KibaHina, ShikaTema, some totally made up political/historical facts, yaoi (DUH!), some ****licensed/authorized stuff;**

**A/N: I was tempted to name this one 'Dare I say it' but thought better of it after a while... OK, Shadow convinced me not.**

* * *

To those who didn't know him, Uchiha Sasuke was a perfect man. He was wealthier than most of the people on the planet (if he wanted he could feed a small country for a year and more), had the looks famous photo models could only crave for, and had the brains of the little Einstein in the making (just, not that crazy).

Wherever he went people adored the dirt he walked on and bathed in the brilliance he presented. He was the most famous and desired man in Japan, been so ever since he turned 21; with only his brother to rival his beauty. But seeing as his brother was a nut case locked into the darkness of a mental hospital, he could hardly count. He had money, looks, intelligence and fame to boot; which he often did, whenever a chance presented itself.

With a flick of his fingers he could get everything; woman threw themselves to his feet without having to call them. Never mind their greedy fingers and hideous smiles disgusted him; they found it necessary to grip onto him like lechers they were.

Uchiha Sasuke had it all, many would say with a bite in their voice. And he would smugly agree with them. Except for one little thing in the back of his mind, that bugged the black haired beauty every single day. One thing that never left his busy mind and constantly threw him into depression- which onlookers would see fit to call rage.

Namikaze Naruto was a happy little brat; as much as an orphan could be. When he was ten years old, he lost his parents due to a traffic accident. The years that followed up the young blonde were painful for both his godfather and him; both of them losing the people they cared deeply for. It took him two years to fully understand that he was now parentless, and had to live without them through the rest of his life.

Not that he had to worry that much; the Japan's Prime Minister Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina had just enough money for their offspring to live in wealth and comfort during the life he lived. Helped by their enormous bank account, Naruto managed to get by; sharing it with his godparent and whoever he saw fit it needed the helping hand.

He took his mother's maiden name Uzumaki as an escape route from all the spot light and press; even though he enjoyed attention that was the kind he detested- especially if he never earned it, but was passed down to him by his father. Peacefully and anonymously, he enjoyed his everyday life in a little town his father was born, Konoha. There, he attended the local high school, hiding his identity from everyone. Due to his klutzy, dumb approach to life, nobody ever connected the dots to him being their beloved Minister's son; which suited him damn fine. He loved the anonymous status he got; it just served to show him the relationships he created were real, and based on what people truly thought of him.

Of course, over the years he did tell some of his most trusted friends his real identity- they took it not so well, but understood him eventually. Two of them being his best buds, Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku Gaara; followed by Gaara's family and Kiba's girlfriend Hinata. He found it pointless to lie to them, Gaara's family was practically his own and Kiba would most probably blurt it out to Hinata, one way or another.

All was fine and dandy in Naruto's final year in High School- he was getting ready to leave the small town with Gaara and enroll T. together. He couldn't be happier than he was; he had precious friends, family and a lovely girlfriend, Ino. That all changed, naturally, when Uchiha Sasuke arrived in Konoha to visit his old family friend Kakashi, on vacation. Kakashi, who taught Literature in the local school, who was Jiraya's greatest fan, who was engaged in a relationship with Naruto's right-hand man Iruka and who was their closest neighbor. The year of Naruto's 18th birthday just got a tad bit interesting and annoying from then on.

Nobody knew how it happened or why; all they knew was that at one point, Sasuke was taunting and arguing with Naruto and on the next he was (**a/n Dare I say it**) courting him.

He, an Uchiha vying for attention from a six years young Naruto- who had no such intention as to become Uchiha Sasuke's newest lover boy. Never mind the fact his girlfriend and his ex were dying for that position.

For Naruto it was a bit too much- wherever he turned, the handsome youth was there; watching him, sizing him up with his dark eyes, following his every move and asking him out. Not a day, heck not an hour passed without that husky and sexy voice entering his domain and constantly asking for a date. He even went as far to kissing him abruptly and when the blonde was too stunned, groping him. Naruto, who was happily straight for his not-so faithful girlfriend, screamed profanities at him constantly, yelling to him to get out of his mind and life; getting himself only a handful of lust driven Uchiha even more.

Some, like Kakashi and Jiraya, encourage such behavior out of Sasuke, if only for the heck of it; some, like Kiba and Gaara stayed put and tried with all their might to protect their friend's ass virginity. And after eight months of courting, Naruto agreed on _one_ date. Just one, so he could set some facts straight with the over-bearing Uchiha.

In Sasuke's mind the date went splendid; they did the silly things normal couples do- hold hands, share their food, go to movies and even ended up making out in his room. The night that followed was one of the best Sasuke ever had, but that he expected from the sexy and mind-blowing blonde. Submitting himself to the feathery touches of Naruto, Sasuke experienced Eden first-handed (**a/n Kill me now, but I've gotten into NaruSasu as of late**). All that, so that he could be _kindly_ notified in the morning that no, Naruto did not want a lasting relationship and that giving him a night of what he craved for was just so Uchiha would leave the blonde alone and get lost. Imagine his crumbled pride and torn heart when Naruto told him that even though he was now apparently bi, crazy and stalker much bastards (**a/n I just love that kind of Sasuke, dunno why**) were not to his liking.

So he was kicked aside, by the only person he ever deemed worth to care for and (**a/n Dare I say it**) love. Left to lick his wounds and pick up the pieces of what was left of him. He quickly went back to Tokyo, adamant on never coming back or seeing Naruto again; knowing it will hurt as hell to be rejected again. Because he knew, if his dreams were any indicators, he would throw himself at the blonde's knees, begging like those female creatures did, for Naruto to take him in; to accept him as a part of his life.

It took him three years to get his emotions in check; three years he spent moping over Naruto and crying out to the unfairness of it all. Why couldn't the Gods give _him_ a chance at happiness and love, after they took his family away? Three years for those feelings to be pushed back, only bouncing on the surface again in times of crisis and loneliness. People say infatuation lasts about three months; Sasuke just proved his was forever. And it caught him in the ass just around his 26th birthday.

* * *

He was strolling down the crowded street cursing his luck and his broken car- it just had to drop dead, didn't it? He was supposed to meet his friend, Shikamaru, just about somewhere here; to celebrate the lazy genius's promotion and his new engagement to some girl. Sasuke vaguely remember he had been dating her for two and a half years now, but he never got around to meeting her; always too busy, distracting his traveling thoughts with work or something else. That and he couldn't stand seeing lovey-dovey couples in their glory, not after what happened to him. So he politely declined every opportunity Shikamaru offered him to meet this famed girlfriend that could work up his ass. But now, it was impossible to do so, now that his somewhat best friend was getting married and he was supposed to be the best man.

He stopped in front of the restaurant the gathering was scheduled, his gaze wandering over the sign. Hmm, he'd never been here before, even if he had heard about the amazing spaghetti they served; Choji, his other friend, praising them loud and clear. He pushed the door open and entered the bursting with life room.

Sasuke spotted Shikamaru's spiky hair right on; he was sitting on one of the tables in the middle- never too far from exit, bathroom or kitchen. The perfect spot for the trio Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji made. Feeling his lips tug into a small smile, he neared the table which was filled in with four familiar faces. One of them being the only girl there- the blonde and hot, irritating looking as ever, Sabaku Temari. Sasuke slowed down in his steps, while his eyes took in _all_ of the guests. There, beside her was her brother Kankuro, smirking at something she said and right next to him was stoic looking redhead, Gaara. Who was currently conversing with the screamingly blonde, electrifying blue eyed, whisker cheeked man that haunted Sasuke for three years and counting.

_Naruto…_

He stopped, right behind Shikamaru and Choji, drinking in the tanned, scarred man before him; it seemed like Naruto hadn't changed at all. He was still expressive in both his actions and face, still handsome as the first time Sasuke saw him and still so perfect it made his heart clench. And just like before, still out of Sasuke's reach.

Naruto grew muscular in time he didn't see him, and even more beautiful; to an average person he would seem like a normal looking guy. To Sasuke, Naruto was and will always be the epitome of beauty, naivety and kindness; something very few could say they've been titled like that by Uchiha.

"Sasuke you came." Said the bored voice of his friend. Sasuke flashed him a small smirk, before returning his eyes to the now aware blonde. Naruto, with his stunningly eyes that rivaled the sky itself, was looking at _him_! Something that was a wonder itself, for Naruto never cared to look at him; except in _that_ night, night Sasuke remembered and treasured so. Slowly, Naruto's eyes narrowed, but not in anger. They narrowed, so they could give place for the wide and freeing grin that appeared milliseconds after. Sasuke gave a small smile himself, before sitting down and taking it upon himself to greet everybody. Only occasionally taking his eyes of the blonde, but all in all drinking in him the whole night.

As the night progressed, Sasuke found out Naruto was majoring Political Science at the T, and rooming with some guy named Sai near the Uni. Sure, he heard about Gaara, Kankuro and Temari and how their life was going, but he was hardly interested in that. His only interest in years and now was Naruto, the kind, lovely and so fucking perfect Naruto he so adored and wanted.

Kankuro and Gaara excused themselves, saying how they had early classes and had to call it a night. Sasuke never noticed when they left, his gaze solely focused on Naruto. When it was time for all of them to go, Shikamaru noted out loud he didn't have a ride. His two buddies got worried how he was going to get home- for he never liked the metro so much.

Naruto, raising his head from his arms, looked at them questionably, before he blurted out:

"I can take him." As Temari turned a worried look over to him, and Sasuke a hidden, but hopeful one, he grinned. "I have a car- and it's not like _I'_ll do something to him." The sad truth; if there would be somebody doing something to anyone; it would be the opposite case. Sasuke grumbled:

"Fine. Get your stuff, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto screech; just like he did in old times. Sasuke let a soft smile grace his features while he followed Naruto to the parking.

Sasuke noted that Naruto still drove the orange _Lamborghini _around; which reminded him, where'd he get the money? Dropping himself comfortably into the leather seats, Sauske breathed in relief. Smelling the delicious smell of pure Naruto. After giving the directions to the blonde, who still hadn't said a word, the silence hung around them. Naruto never saw fit to break it, so Sasuke kept his mouth shut; afraid he would somehow anger the blonde if he opened it. The burning wound from three years ago still hadn't healed as much as he though. When they arrived in front of the tall building where Sasuke's apartment was located, the troubled brunette found himself unable to depart from his companion.

"Want to come in for a coffee… or something?" Sasuke asked, hopeful the blonde would accept. Naruto looked back at his phone, before smiling and shrugging.

"Aw, what the heck. I got time to spare tomorrow." Detaching from his car and locking it up, he turned to Uchiha. "Lead the way, Sasuke." His senses jingling up from hearing his name leave those taunting lips, Sasuke scurried away into the building, Naruto following closely behind.

Sasuke opened the door slowly and flicked on the lights; thankfully, his place was clean and organized. He would have a heart-attack if Naruto though he was a slouch among other things too. Sasuke gestured towards the living room.

"Make yourself home. I'll just go and… make some coffee." Naruto nodded; watching and sizing up the space before him. Sasuke hurried away to the kitchen, suddenly nervous about having _Naruto_ of all people in his place! It was like a dream come true! Fishing the cups, he waited patiently for the water to boil; showing his good skills to the blonde could _maybe_ get him some plus points… And maybe, just maybe, the blonde would like him… He blushed, his brain going into over-drive with all the possibilities.

_Calm down Sasuke. No need for Naruto to see how desperate you are. Remember what happened the last time?_

"Why me?" Sasuke jumped a little, his head whipping around to face the owner of the voice. Naruto was standing on the kitchen door, leaning against the wall and watching Sasuke as he fussed around the cups.

"Wh.. what?" Sasuke cursed his stupid stutter. He was not some high-school girl, dammit! He will not blush and burn over some man, for God's sake!

_Yeah, should've though about that sooner…_

"I mean, I never understood what you saw in me." Naruto continued, his eyes turning glassy while reminiscing. Sasuke gulped, seeing where this conversation was going. "It couldn't be my money…" _What money? _Sasuke though, for as long as he remembered, Naruto was just a normal orphan with no incomes except the ones Jiraya made. "You got it way over heaps than I do. I thought it was because of my looks, but let's face it; you're not just _some_ other person. You're way better than I am." Sasuke felt himself blushing at the compliment.

_He thinks I'm hot?_

Cheering inside of his head, he almost missed the next words Naruto uttered.

"You were so adamant on pursuing me and no matter how freaked out I was…" Sasuke's face turned sour.

_No need to remind _me_ about that…_

"I just never understood you point." Point? Does one need to have a point when falling in love? For a long time, Sasuke thought so too. Imagine his shock when he spontaneously fall in love with the six years younger dobe,

"Was it my ass?" Naruto asked, slightly confused. When he didn't get an answer from the still in his dream world Sasuke, his eyes widened. "It was my ass- I knew it! What's with people and my ass? I mean, I know it's the sexiest damn thing…" **[1]**

"Your ass did play a part in it, but that's not why I chased after you." Sasuke said, feeling his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the blonde's display of idiotism. Naruto tilted his head, now interested and even more confused.

"Then why?" Sasuke sighed and leaned over the counter, careful not to touch the steaming cups.

"It's because you didn't like me." He could clearly see the 'HUH' writing itself on blonde's face; like always, he was so easy to read. "People always wanted to please me. They would crawl around me, hoping that would appease me and bring them in my graces. But you… You didn't." He took a breath of harsh in, pushing himself to continue. He would never get a chance like this. "You insulted me, you defied me and berated me on everything I did. I found it… intriguing." The blonde quirked his eyebrow at that. "And before I knew it, I started noticing you more and more; how the room lit up when you smiled, how the atmosphere went all sunny when you stepped in the picture… How, no matter what your circumstances were, you always found time to help friend or a stranger in trouble." He was referring to that one time he saw Naruto helping a bum on the street, and even housed him for a week until he got the gist of living normal himself. "You were so kind, unselfish and always so giving to others, despite your own pains that I'm wondering if everybody else are blind."

Naruto's warm smile effulged the room, proving Sasuke's words right. He felt something stirring up in him; his face heated up instantly.

"So basically, you fell for something that doomed whatever relationship we might have?" Naruto asked, the chuckle hiding under his words. Sasuke scowled.

"Like I had any control over it, dobe."

Naruto started laughing, hearty and freely, his arms lapping around him. Sasuke sat there, waiting for him to say something, _anything_ to this little heart pouring confession he gave. After Naruto calmed down, and it took time, he turned a half serious face towards Sasuke.

"Well, you were right about one thing, bastard. I didn't like you or your attitude. I still don't." The little hope in Sasuke died right away, his eyes casting down to stare pitifully at the floor. He never noticed when Naruto came closer, so he was surprised to feel a pair of searing hot lips on his forehead. In a good way, mind you.

"But that doesn't mean I couldn't love you." Naruto whispered, bringing Sasuke's head up to look at him; the black haired man starring up into the younger's blue maze, searching, questioning about the truthiness of the claim. What he found made him smile ever so lightly, and he relaxed into the blonde's touch; his own fingers reaching up to touch the younger's cheeks, smothering over the scars softly.

"You sure?" He asked tentavly, afraid he would scare the blonde off. Naruto smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose; making all off Sasuke's nerves tingle in satisfaction.

"Yeah. Just don't fucking stalk me again, teme." He added, his eyes darkening a little. "It's creepy!" Sasuke chuckled and pushed down the blonde by his nape, bringing their lips into a soft, longing kiss.

The following morning Sasuke wanted to cry out in happiness, his pride as an Uchiha holding it in. Naruto was not only _still_ in his apartment, but was sitting down in the dinners room and on the table laid a full out breakfast. One that Naruto prepared. For them; in Sasuke's kitchen. In Sasuke's _life_. Not throwing him out or walking out on him- but sitting there, waiting for Sasuke to join him.

This was so different from that morning three years ago that Sasuke did actually wanted to cry- out of joy, of course. But, he settled for a warm, welcoming kiss for his loved one; who was smiling cheerily at him, holding up a cup of coffee. In his eyes was the ever present glow of satisfaction and happiness, which only persuaded Sasuke more into Naruto's intentions. He was here to stay.

He laid the coffee down on the table and without a word went and snuggled closer into the broad, tanned chest of the man he loved so. Naruto grinned, closing his arms around the pale Uchiha feeling more content than he had in years.

"Morning teme."

* * *

******[1] Gotta love this part!**

**A/N: And cut! Thank you, thank you for reading just another one shot of mine where S'uke-chan is a needy bitch I adoré. Be sure to leave a review on this on and gimme some more one shot ideas. Well, yeah... That's all I wanted to say... Hummm... I'm gonna go now, ok? Write some WWP chappies up- something you'll all love, I'm sure. **

**Btw, WWP 17 is up. **

**Ja ne,**

**enRei of the Bloody Blankets**


End file.
